


Late

by twixmomo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Light Dom/sub, Mirror Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, bottom!lippie, top!yves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Summary: Kim Lip and Yves wake up late up for practice and decide their time is better used with each other instead.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> By proceeding past this note you have acknowledged that you have read all tags listed and are comfortable with reading smut between Kim Lip and Yves.

“We’re going to be late!” 

Jungeun practically flailed out of bed, untangling herself from the red silk sheets as she fumbled to check the time. Still dead-asleep, Sooyoung lied next to her face down in the pillows and ignored every panicked word, snoring loudly enough to wake the dead. 

It took a special kind of talent for both of them to sleep through not just one, but two alarms. 

They both planned on getting up extra early today. Vocal lessons were yesterday, and today was dance. Sooyoung always showed up an hour before to get a head start on the other members, and Jungeun always followed in her footsteps, practically being her shadow. 

But when one extra episode of Netflix turned into thirteen, and then thirteen turned into season two...It’s easy to see how things spiraled out of control. Not to mention the fact that they ended up with some late night fun after to wind down.

Normally, Jungeun loved watching her sleep. Watching the way her short hair framed her face perfectly, the way her kissable lips looked so pouty and soft. She’d have to use her time staring at her later. 

“Sooyoung-unnie!” Jungeun frustratedly repeated, but she might as well have been talking to a brick wall. She swore Sooyoung could sleep through a bomb going off in their bedroom and wouldn’t move an inch. 

Jungeun sighed loudly and grabbed the blankets, tossing them off the bed and gasped. It wasn’t unusual for Sooyoung to sleep in her underwear or even in the nude. Jungeun certainly didn’t like sleeping with much on, wearing only a sleeveless blue shirt and a cotton white thong after their quick romp last night. 

But Jungeun wasn’t used to seeing Sooyoung sporting morning wood, poking a huge bulge through her boxers that was hard to ignore. 

Sooyoung looked angelic in her sleep, even as she packed heat and Jungeun blushed as she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth in shock. She tried to look away but found it impossible to, her mouth salivating at the package tucked away in her underwear. 

“You’re really going to make me wake you up this way aren’t you?” she muttered to herself, sighing once more as she knew there wasn’t a better option at this point to counteract Sooyoung’s stubbornness. 

With a shy smirk on her lips, Jungeun reached into Sooyoung’s tight boxers and pulled her thick cock out, unleashing several inches of it and letting it breathe. It’s certainly not the first time Jungeun had seen it, but it still surprised her every time with just how damn big Sooyoung was. 

The moment her fingers wrapped around Sooyoung’s meaty cock she felt it throbbing in her hand as she pumped it up and down, but not enough to raise Sooyoung from her slumber. 

Jungeun caught herself in the ridiculousness of what she was doing. Emptying her thoughts as well as she could, she pulled Sooyoung’s boxers down enough to expose her impressive length, giving a lick from base to tip to taste her on her tongue.

Sooyoung groaned, but Jungeun knew it would take much more than that. Running her tongue over her lips, she prepared herself to do what she knew needed to be done. Just the sight of it made a wetness form in between her thighs, threatening the only nice pair of underwear she owned that was given as a gift by none other than the woman sporting a massive erection inches from her. 

“Wake up already,” Jungeun pleaded, and took Sooyoung’s member down into her mouth, sinking her lips around it and softly sucked. She finally heard signs of life that came in the form of a moan, and Sooyoung’s eyes slowly began opening, accompanied by a smile.

Jungeun had a look of relief in her eyes. 

“Good morning, I’ve been trying to wake you for like thirty minutes,” Jungeun said. 

“Good morning indeed,” Sooyoung smirked. “It’s been a while since I’ve woken up like this.” 

“Shut up, we’re late. Practice started ten minutes ago.”

“Late?”

“They’re going to wonder where we are.” 

“If we’re late, then that just means there’s nobody left to hear us.” 

Jungeun rolled her eyes. “You cannot be serious.” 

“I would never joke about such a thing. And I didn’t say stop,” Sooyoung said. Jungeun didn’t feel like arguing this early, so she continued, hoping to get it over with quickly. 

“Don’t act like you don’t need it just as bad as I do,” she teased. Jungeun would never admit she was right, but she was. So she resumed, taking the tip of Sooyoung’s thick cock in between her lips and applying enough pressure as she hollowed her cheeks.

Sooyoung let out a growl before an idea formed in her head. “Hold on. I like it better when you’re on your knees.” 

Jungeun stopped. “Make up your mind.” 

“Hey, you know I can’t even decide how I like my eggs this early. Come on.” 

Jungeun huffed and got off the bed, kneeling just in front of the tall wooden floor mirror. She bought it to check how she looked in her outfits, but it ended up being used as a prop on several occasions just like this. 

Sooyoung sat down on the edge of the bed and flashed a playful smile, admiring the position Jungeun has put herself in. 

“See? You look prettier on your knees.” 

Jungeun ignored her altogether and helped slip her boxers off completely, seeing her full length freed to the cool air. 

“Was that so hard?” 

“No, but apparently you are,” Jungeun giggled as she grabbed hold of Sooyoung’s cock again, stroking her length and feeling her pre-cum coating her fingers already.

“A girl can’t help what comes naturally.” 

“Natural? This thing could poke my eye out if I’m not careful.”

“Oh just shut up and suck me.” 

For once Jungeun had no complaints as she swirled her tongue around Sooyoung’s swollen purple head, lathering it up enough before sucking on it again, lips puckered tightly around it. Sooyoung let out a pleasurable groan but wasn’t patient enough to deal with Jungeun’s gradual build-up. 

“You can do better than that can’t you?” Sooyoung said, taking her cock from Jungeun and slapping her soft cheek with it a few times.

“Must you be like this so early?” she said, annoyed. 

“Hey, you started this,” Sooyoung replied. 

“And I can end it too if you keep this up. I’m only doing you a favor here.”

“I do appreciate it...I just think you can do  _ much  _ better.” 

Sooyoung formed a devilish smirk on her lips as she brought her cock back into Jungeun’s mouth. Jungeun’s lips instinctively formed a tight seal around it, tasting every bit of pre-cum that escaped as Sooyoung spread her toned legs wide, giving Jungeun easier access to her. 

“I  _ know _ you can do much better,” Sooyoung said as she grabbed a handful of Jungeun’s chestnut locks and formed a rough ponytail, using it to force the kneeling girl farther down her base until she was pressed up against her stomach, feeling the life sucked out of her as Jungeun deepthroated her entire length. 

“That’s fucking it,” Sooyoung moaned as she felt Jungeun’s lips pressed all the way down, her eyes opening wide at having every inch of her throat filled with meaty flesh. 

It wasn’t often that Sooyoung was this rough so early, but this whole thing was Jungeun’s idea so she certainly wasn’t going to back down. 

With the aid of Jungeun’s ponytail doubling as a handle now Sooyoung went wild, fucking her face harshly and practically using her throat like a toy, moaning with every stroke as Jungeun’s warm throat tightened around her length. 

Jungeun obediently gave herself to Sooyoung as she kept her mouth open, slurping, and drooling all over Sooyoung’s cock as she continued choking on it to the point of tears forming in her beautiful eyes.

“God, there’s nothing like hearing you gag first thing in the morning,” Sooyoung said with a huge grin. She didn’t know what turned her on more, being able to see the white thong she bought nestled in between Jungeun’s cheeks in the mirror or the fact that she could see her throat bulging every time she slid her cock all the way down it. 

“Fuck, that’s so good. It’s good to see that throat isn’t just useful for singing,” Sooyoung teased as her eyes instinctively closed and her head tilted far back, honing in just how good Jungeun’s pretty soft lips and tongue felt wrapped around her rigid twitching cock. 

Sooyoung more than enjoyed the vigorous use of Jungeun, moaning with that pretty voice of hers as she slid up and down her tight throat and got off to every delicious sound that Jungeun made. 

Sooyoung felt Jungeun’s hands slowly creeping up her thighs as she looked down, seeing her pretty face now ruined and stained with saliva. It was too perfect. 

“Need me to stop, Jungeun?” 

A simple shake of her head was all that she needed to continue. Sooyoung let go of Jungeun’s hair but held on to both sides of her head as she repeatedly rammed her cock down her throat, using all the power in her hips and feeling her cock absolutely drenched.

‘Oh fuck...oh fuck,” she moaned out as she held Jungeun all the way down, causing even more gagging but looked straight into her eyes and saw the obvious arousal in her eyes. 

“I should really cum down your throat for making me wake up this horny.” 

As if Jungeun wasn’t already gushing in her panties from being so rawly used, the threat of having her mouth filled with Sooyoung’s cream threatened to make her climax untouched. Jungeun could only imagine it for now as Sooyoung slowly slid her messy cock out of her mouth, slapping her face a few more times for good measure as trails of saliva connected the two. 

“Get up here, Jungeun. Face the mirror.” 

“Yes ma’am,” she mocked as she assumed the position, getting on hands and knees and seeing what an absolute mess she was as she saw herself in the mirror. Sooyoung positioned behind her, quickly yanking her thong off her body, unfazed by the glistening lips she was met with. 

“Wet already?” 

Jungeun scoffed. “So only you can get off on this?” 

Sooyoung smirked. “I didn’t say that. I just didn’t know you were such a slut this early.”

“Hey!” Jungeun glared back. 

“Now which of your pretty tight holes should I fuck?” Sooyoung asked, staring at both options as she caressed Jungeun’s backside. 

“I hate to inform you but we’re out of lube, so you’ll have to settle for the one.” 

“Are we?” Sooyoung frowned. 

“If I recall you distinctly said  _ I want to oil your whole body and use you as a slip and slide _ .  So yes, that was the last of it. ” 

“That sounds like me. Your pretty pussy it is then.” 

Sooyoung could see Jungeun’s anticipation in the mirror as she held onto her body, which made her want to prolong everything. Running her cock through Jungeun’s wet heat she felt her body tensing up as she heard a needy whine escaping. She loved Jungeun’s desperation. 

“Please...Sooyoungie...” 

She loved being called that. Jungeun only used it when she was  _ really  _ desperate. “Impatient are we? You really need to get fucked more, you’re always so tense.” 

“i-I am, not tense. I get plenty of action, no thanks to you.” 

“No thanks to me? I guess you won’t be needing this dick then,” she said as she pulled herself away.

“N-no! Unnie p-please, just-” 

“Just what?”

“Put it in me.  _ Please,”  _ she begged.

“That’s what I thought.” 

With that Sooyoung impaled every inch inside Jungeun, earning a loud gasp and a deep sultry moan. She was more than content to take her time with Jungeun, enjoying every bit of tightness and warmth that kept her inside, but the whimpers and whines that left her mouth tell another story. 

With Sooyoung’s steady hands wrapped around her, she used all the force in her hips, with every stroke she slid her entire length in and out of her tight dripping hole harshly. Jungeun quickly perked up, holding on to the edge of the mattress for dear life. 

They’ve done this so many times, yet Jungeun felt so tight around Sooyoung’s cock as it moved deep inside her, every breathy moan putting a smile on her devilish lips. 

“H-harder, unnie.”

“I didn’t hear a please.” 

"P-please, please fuck me harder, unnie."

"Gladly," Sooyoung said and immediately picked up the pace, crashing her hips against Jungeun harshly and getting louder moans in response.

"Oh fuck, just like that," Jungeun cried out. Sooyoung didn't take her request lightly and began fucking into her tight little hole with everything she had. She wanted Jungeun to forget her name before they could even sit down for breakfast. 

"You like unnie's cock this deep, fucking your pretty little cunt?" she asked as she slid in and out of her tight hole with ease, thrusting roughly and keeping herself buried inside Jungeun as she sped up her already harsh pace. 

"Y-yes, fuck yes, please don't stop," she whimpered, drool spilling out of her lips at the end of her sentence. 

"Wouldn't dare."

Jungeun loved being taken this rough and she didn't care how obvious it was. 

Meanwhile, Sooyoung couldn't help but notice how Jungeun had dropped her head into the mattress, something that simply wouldn't do. 

“Eyes forward, babe.” 

Not hearing anything in return, Sooyoung looked into the mirror and saw how blissed out Jungeun was, only moans and mumbled obscenities escaping her lips. 

" _ Jungeun _ ."

Again, her words went ignored. It wasn’t too much of a problem. If words wouldn't work then she'd have to fall back on her actions. 

She hesitated a moment and then grabbed a familiar ball of Jungeun's hair and wrapped it around her fingers, tugging it towards her and yanking her head back. 

"When I tell you to do something I expect an answer."

More drool dripped from Jungeun's mouth before she tried remembering how forming words worked. 

"Y-yes, unnie, I-" 

"You what?" 

"I-I love your cock so much."

"I know you do, sweetie. Now I want you watching yourself getting fucked."

"Y-yes, unnie."

Jungeun looked dead center in the mirror, feeling herself get even wetter at the sight of Sooyoung slamming into her without mercy. 

Jungeun could barely keep her eyes open. She could barely focus on anything but the thick girthy cock stretching her out, hitting all the right spots and pounding away at her core, soaking the sheets underneath. 

“You look like such a pretty little slut don’t you?” Sooyoung said as she kept Jungeun just where she wanted her, still pulling at her hair and keeping her other hand planted firmly on her hip as she impaled her with every last inch. 

"C-can I cum?" Jungeun asked abruptly, her voice shaky and filled with desperation. 

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

Jungeun gave in as Sooyoung slammed herself against her again and again until she hit her peak, becoming a beautiful mess as her walls tightened and she gushed all over Sooyoung, drenching her cock and screaming the older woman’s name on her lips. 

Sooyoung didn’t let up one bit, fucking her through every last moment of her tidal wave of an orgasm, attention focused on her glazed over eyes in the mirror as she felt the tension in her own core heat up. 

“My turn, baby. Gonna make a mess inside you.” 

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t,” Jungeun echoed, smiling into the mirror.

Sooyoung released her grip on Jungeun’s hair as it fell down messily, moving both of her hands to her broad shoulders as she pulled her body back against her cock, fucking her relentlessly and chasing her own orgasm. 

The two moaned and gasped in tandem, their sweaty bodies clinging together as they both looked to accomplish the goal of reaching Sooyoung’s climax.

Seeing Jungeun’s fucked out bliss clearly visible in the mirror as Sooyoung wrecked her from behind was the last bit of arousal she could take. After a few more deep thrusts that hit every spot and sensitive nerve her cock throbbed inside Jungeun as they moaned together, emptying her thick seed deep inside the welcoming walls of her. Sooyoung thrusted until she was spent, fucking her load deep as possible into Jungeun.

Jungeun had never felt so satisfied. She felt so full, so filled with Sooyoung’s warmth that she never wanted it to leave, whining as it began dripping down her thighs. Their sheets would have to be washed again for the third time this week.

The two ended up collapsing in the center of the bed surrounded by messy sheets, Jungeun the more tired of the two. 

“I wish we could just go back to sleep. I think we’re going to be too sore to dance today.”

“We? What do you mean we?” Sooyoung smirked. “ I’m feeling great, nice and limber and all warmed up.” 

Jungeun sighed. “I don’t think my legs work anymore.” 

“Do you need me to carry you to the studio, babe?” Sooyoung teased.

“No, I...I just need a moment.” 

“Take all the time you need then, I’ll hit the showers first. It’s not a good look if we show up late together anyways.”

“Are you ditching me? You don’t want me to help clean you?” Jungeun pouted.

“You know that’s not it, it’s just...fine, nevermind. We’re already late, and you do look really good when you’re naked and wet.” 

“Damn right I do.” 

“Let’s make it quick then. If you’re lucky I’ll even let you ride my thigh.” 

Practice would have to wait. Sooyoung wanted Jungeun to shriek so loud the whole dorm would hear. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing g!p/futa, I hope I did it justice.


End file.
